


Alucard's Bad Day/Night

by Lady_Harken



Category: Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-28
Updated: 2005-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One explanation as to how Alucard got his new outfit for SotN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alucard's Bad Day/Night

"It should be here," Juste said, opening an door. It creaked horribly under his touch, and the sound made him wince. "I hope this is it anyway..."

"What are we doing anyway?" Maxim asked. "We've been looking around these ruins for a few days now, and you still refuse to tell what we're looking for."

Juste pushed the door open, then smiled. "Thank god. Yeah, this is it. As for that... okay, I'll explain since we found this finally." He stepped in, noting the thick layer of dust on the floor. The place was pretty bare except for some strange-looking torches that burnt with a blue flame. "Eh, nice touch, magical lights. The room could use some furniture though, and..."

"Oh don't start with that again," Maxim said, entering the chamber as well. The warm yellow light from his lantern made the stone room appear even more barren and cold. "So what is here, anyway? Come on, tell me."

"This," Juste said, stepping next to a large stone coffin. "Help me out here, will ya?"

It took them some effort to get the coffin to open. Maxim blinked as he saw what lay in the thing - it was a beautiful young man with long, white hair. "...Wow. Um... Wait, this is a vampire, right? We're here to kill him?"

"Oh, not that," Juste said, studying the man. "This, Maxim, is Alucard." He smirked at the surprised look on his friend's face, then continued. "He fought alongside with my ancestor Trevor many years ago. There are some notes in the old diaries about this place, and you see... Alucard wished for someone to check this place about once per century to see that he is still asleep, and hasn't, you know... Done anything. He's the son of Dracula, and all..."

Maxim nodded. "Makes sense. Well, looks like he's doing fine to me."

Juste frowned as he studied the sleeping vampire's clothes. "...Horrid."

"What is?"

"Just look at that!" Juste exclaimed. "Those clothes. So... cliché! He looks like an ancient vampire from some horror tale... Not his style, at all! Hmm, the cloak's nice though... But that shirt... no good. So out of fashion, too. And that..."

Maxim sighed. "And what are you going to do? He's supposed to be sleeping, right?"

Juste grinned. "You'll see."

  
_About forty years later_

"What a night," Alucard said, looking over the ruins of Castlevania.

Maria patted his shoulder gently, smiling. "It's over, though. You're free to go wherever you want now."

"What a night, anyway," Alucard continued. "First I wake up thanks to... that damn thing. Then I have to fight around the castle. Then I have to fight Richter. And then I had to kill Father again. And I just now realized... my clothes... they're..."

"Something wrong with them?"

Alucard sighed. "...No, that's the thing..." Maria looked at him questioningly as he continued. "...They're fabulous."


End file.
